


Misana

by Minasium



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minasium/pseuds/Minasium
Summary: I don't know what to put as a title anywayMina had been playing games and Sana is a needy girlfriend
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Kudos: 70





	Misana

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my Tweet about Misana day   
> typos and grammatical errors ahead !!!!

"NOoooo" Mina whined as the screen on her computer showed the word "Defeat" On her headphone you can hear Jihyo and Jeongyeon whining as well.

It has been their 2nd lose and their ranks are going down everytime. It's starting to annoy Mina and her teammates.

"What now?" Jihyo asked

"i'm done for today, i don't think i can bare seeing the red letters on my history if i checked on it later on" Jeongyeon stated before telling her goodbyes.

"What about you, Mina?"

Mina was annoyed that she's been losing for the last couple of hours and she can't afford that, No, her pride is too high to accept that she's lost a couple of times.

Being her competitive self, Mina asked Jihyo to play one last time and if they don't win then she might as well quit the game for real

"You're exaggerating" Jihyo teased before starting the game.

Just when they found a match, the door to Mina's room opened

"Darling! i'm home~" Sana greeted with a smile, Mina only glanced and smile at her before turning her gaze back in the screen.

"Oh you're playing huh, Well good luck then" Sana placed a kissed on top of Mina's head before removing her uniform to change to a more comfortable clothes.

She just went back from university, Doing extra school works that isn't hers. She helped her two best friend to finish their homeworks and maybe treated themselves a trip to starbucks and chatted a little

Talking about their gamer girlfriends that is annoying the fuck out of them. Nayeon having to deal with Jeongyeon's grumpiness when the latter lose in a game and Momo had to deal with jihyo playing for hours and completely neglecting her self proclaimed hot girlfriend.

Sana laughed at them and told them that Mina isn't really the type to get angry when she lost in a game, Nor does she spend so much time in front of the computer when Sana is present in the room

Sana wished that was the case today.

minutes after she got home, Sana wasn't greeted by her favorite box smile, Instead it was just a subtle smile and a small "welcome home" Mina then turned her focus back im the screen and started playing her game

Sana paid no mind at first, Laying down the bed, Watching Mina press on her mouse and keys so fast

"No wonder her fingers are so skilled" Sana laughed at her own dark thought before standing up to make herself an iced coffee.

She sat at the kitchen for a while, Before deciding to go back in her shared room with Mina only to find her girlfriend still focused on her game

"Mina, Aren't you done yet?" Sana asked, placing a stool right next to her girlfriend

"Just give me half an hour okay honey?" Mina answered without batting an eye or even glancing at her.

Sana sighed before leaning her head on mina's shoulder, The latter feeling a little relaxed with her girlfriend's presence.

Mina thought she'll be able to win the game this time.

"Was that Sana?" jihyo asked

The girl answered with a humm

"Shouldn't we finish this game fast? Momo's home and you know how clingy that girl is"

"We'll finish when we finish, Tell momo to wait for a while, won't be long" Mina answered in a serious tone that Sana found a little too hot

She had always been weak when Mina is serious. And it makes her jealous that playing games like these are the ones that can make Mina this serious.

Sana looked up from the screen and stared at Mina's face, Adoring every beauty mark the girl has. Cooing at how soft her lips looks like. thinking her nose is so perfect but it makes her look like a penguin, Sana thought she's the most beautiful person alive

She couldn't help but smile when she noticed how Mina pressed her lips together when trying to focus.

"n-n-no no!!" Mina screamed when she got hit by the enemies, Sana looked back on the screen and saw the words "You have been slain"

"Don't give up, darling" Sana encourage, Placing a soft kiss on Mina's jaws the girl then relaxing after

but then she tensed up again when she saw that a teammate has quit the game, leaving them four to fight the battle.

"What the fork?!" Jihyo screamed and mina showed her frustration by closing her eyes and heaving a heavy sigh.

"What happened?" Sana asked, Curious. Pulling her stool to sit nearer

"A teammate quit, i hope it's just an internet connection problem" Mina explained, Exhaling before putting her hands on the mouse and keyboard.

Her character was now alive again and she bought some items before going into battle.

Sana noticed how tensed and focus her girlfriend was and decided to snake her hands around her waist.

Mina paid no mind, Having sana right next to her was calming and relaxing.

They stayed like that for a while, Mina's game nearing the end and it seems like the Victory that Mina has been waiting for will finally be given to her.

or so she thought.

Sana who has been patiently waiting has grew tired and needy, Wanting nothing but for Mina to finish her game so she can cuddle and with her.

She started by rubbing her thumb on Mina's waist. The latter didn't gave her much attention as it was pretty much a normal gesture for them.

Then Sana leaned her head further into Mina's neck and inhaled her scent

"Honey" Mina called, Trying her best to focus on her game instead of Sana's wandering hands and nose.

"Is she attacking you too? Momo is attached on my back like a leech" Jihyo laughed

"Aren't you guys done yet?" Mina heard Momo

"Darling" Sana placed a chaste kiss on her girlfriend's neck, Sending shivers down mina's spine

"J-just a minute okay honey? i don't want to lose" Mina still ignored Sana and focused on her game.

She and her 3 other teammate was at the enemy's base. Her other teammate that left had never returned, Mina took a mental note of reporting that account after.

Sana did as she was told and waited. for a minute. Counting down from 60 to 0.

30

Mina's mouse clicking got intense and her shoulders was tensing up again, Jihyo on the other line was screaming and stopping momo from whatever the latter was doing to her.

20

"let's go let's go!" Mina repeated under her breath, Her mouse clicking onto the enemy. There were them, the other two died and killed by her teammates

10

"OH NO!" Jihyo screamed when she was hit by a skill and instantly died but she managed to kill one enemy as well.

"don't back off Mina!" Jihyo screamed

Mina looked into their enemy's cooldown and saw that the others will resurrect in 15 seconds, Mina did her best to kill the other one and now it's a one on one match.

5

She pressed on the keys, Hitting the enemy perfectly without miss.

4

Mina managed to kill the last enemy, But the others will resurect in 5 seconds.

3

Mina hurriedly went to the tower but there were no creeps

2

the creeps arrived and she started hitting the tower

1

Mina was so damn near but the enemy resurrected

0

A couple more hit but then she didn't manage to click on her mouse because Sana ran her tongue on the crook of her neck.

Two of the enemies resurrecting and they managed to defend their base

"S-sana! wait" Mina tried to nudge her off but to no avail

Sana has gotten tired of waiting and now has her mouth attached onto Mina's neck, Placing soft kisses and nipping from time to time.

Mina got distracted and didn't know her champion was killed

"Fuck" Mina cursed under her breath

the two enemies already on their way to their base, Jihyo was yet to resurrect and the other two teammates was immediately killed

Leaving no one to defend their base. Moments later the words "Defeat" showed in the screen and the look on Mina's face darkens. This is her 3rd time losing today, her rank losing a star for the 3rd time. Mina couldn't help but to clench her jaw in frustration.

Sana moved down to her collar bone to place her mark there, oblivious of Mina's raging but trying to be calm state

When she looked up she finally noticed, Mina had her eyes closed shut, Hands curled into a fist.

"darling?" She called, Quite scared, She looked back to the screen and saw the defeat word on Mina's team and worry immediately creep into her skin.

"i-i'm sorry, was it me? did i make you lose?" Sana detached herself from Mina.

The latter could only raise her hands then shake her head a little.

No, it's not Sana's fault.

"Oh mina, i'm sorry" Worry was visible in her face, Sana couldn't help but feel guilty for what she did.

"No, Don't apologize, It's okay" Mina turned her computer off before walking out the room, Leaving Sana with her apologetic self alone.

"I'm sorry...?" Sana whispered. confused, guilty, and apologetic. This was her first time Seeing mina pissed over losing a game, Worse, She lost because of Sana.

The girl couldn't help but pout, She stayed in the bedroom for the mean time, Leaving Mina to dread on her lost.

Truth be told, She wasn't angry at Sana. Despite her girlfriend's distracting hands and mouth. She wasn't angry at her.

She was pissed and annoyed that she let herself lose for the 3rd time today. Her pride is too high to accep that fact.

Now she stood inside the bathroom, Forehead knitted while looking at her own reflection.

She groaned, Still frustrated.

Meanwhile inside the bedroom, Sana had her phone up and is chatting with nayeon. Telling her bestfriend about what happened

Bugs Bunny🐰

"I think she's mad, wdid😩"

"That's a moaning emoji but okay, It's your fault for being too horny"

"i was not! i just wanted her attention!!!! 😡"

"Just give her some time, same thing happened to me and jeongie but she forgave me hours later, Had a good time hehe"

"Ew, Had a good time bottoming for her huh?"

"as if your not a bottom"

"I don't care AND THIS ISN'T ABOUT YOU NAYEON, What do i do if she stopped talking to me forever?!?"

"Oh babe you're exaggerating, No one breaks up over computer games"

"and knowing mina, She's probably just can't take the fact that she lost"

"You have a point but still, i think i made her lose :<"

Sana couldn't help but think about what she did, She could have waited but she didn't. If she waited Mina could have won. Sana thinks she's stupid for wanting Mina's attention when they're literally living under one house and have all the time for each other.

" you didn't. Anyway, Still have to do something. Just give her time, Ba-bye my loves"

Sana did not reply to nayeon, Instead she stood up and went out to check on Mina.

She found the girl laying on the couch like a dead person, Hands hanging on the edge while staring at the ceiling.

Sana pouts when the girl did not even bother to look at her even when she made her presence known by knocking on the wooden table.

Mina slowly lift her body up and sat, she reached for the remote and opened the television. Sana on the other hand slowly walk her way to the couch to sit next to her girlfriend.

The blonde still ignoring her.

Sana couldn't help but be upset, She could have waited for the game to finish

"I'm sorry" Sana tells with the most sincere tone of voice. "I... should have waited"

She looked up to Mina and saw that she was focused on the show. Completely ignoring the girl beside her

Sana let out a whine, pouting her lips. She felt her tears threatening to come out. she then stood up and walked her way back into their bedroom. Following what nayeon told her and giving her Girlfriend some time.

Maybe She will talk to her later.

Mina on the other hand was just out of her mind, Staring into space, She doesn't even know what was happening to the movie. She was just staring at the screen. Still upset about her 3 lose streak.

She heard Sana apologize but her mind was too occupied to tell the girl that it wasn't her fault.

half an hour later that is when she realized that she's acting like a brat and ignorning her Sana because she lost in a game.

"damn" Mina turned off the television and proceed to walk her way back into their bedroom.

When she entered she saw sana laying on her side, and curled like a ball.

"Honey" Mina called walking closer to her "You awake?"

She sat next to her, Placing her hand on Sana's waist, Leaning in to see her face. She couldn't help but coo over how cute Sana's pout was.

"Were you crying?" Mina asked, draping herself over Sana "i'm not angry, Not to you, Sana. I'm just frustrated because that was my 3rd lose" Mina turned her around and she was still pouting, Eyes were slightly red and wet from tears

"But i was soo touchy, and distracted you" Sana sobbed, looking away, She can't look at Mina straight in the eyes. No not when she was the cause of her girlfriend's frustration

"It's not your fault so stop apologizing" Mina shifted so she's straddling her, She leaned down and place a kiss on Sana's forehead, Giving what sana has been waiting for since she came home.

"Are you really not upset with me?"

Mina placed another kiss but on her eyes, kissing her tears away "Nope, never"

"Really?"

"Yes" Mina kissed the mole on the bridge of her nose

"Kiss me then" Sana puckered her lips and Mina didn't have to be told twice and immediately move down to close the gap between their lips.

Their kiss started slow but as seconds pass by, Mina started getting rough. Biting sana's lips to enter her mouth and letting her tongue roam inside

Sana draped her arms around Mina's neck and pulled her closer, she tilt her head to the side to deepen their kiss.

Mina on the other hand placed her hands on the hem of Sana's shirt, Asking sana for permission by looking straight into her eyes, Sana nodded.

Moments later they found each other naked, Moans filling up the room

Sana really just wanted to cuddle and spend time with her darling but this isn't really bad either.

She took a mental note of messaging Nayeon later and tell her that she was right while replying to this message _"Just give her some time, same thing happened to me and jeongie but she forgave me hours later, Had a good time hehe"_

***  
End

**Author's Note:**

> A day late but Happy Misana Day!!


End file.
